1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board and, in particular, to a connector-mount type printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a connector-mount printed circuit board technique, the contacts of the connector are each mounted on a solder pad provided over the printed circuit board or the contacts of the connector are each inserted into a corresponding through hole provided in the printed circuit board. That circuit pattern and contacts are soldered for electrical connection.
Aligning a greater number of contacts accurately with solder pads or through holes prior to a soldering step involves a complex, delicate operation and hence reduces operation efficiency.
Upon the soldering of the contacts of the connector to the circuit pattern, the contacts are sometimes liable to be soldered to a location misaligned with the solder pad, or cannot be uniformly joined by a soldering step at all times, because the contact is temporarily not set relative to the solder pad. Further, a bridge is sometimes created across those adjacent contacts due to the deposition of excessive solder, thus short-circuiting the contact involved.
Such a misalignment and short-circuiting occur prominently in those cases, in particular, where the pitch of the adjacent contacts is finely set.